The Internet allows people to obtain information, connect with others and share information with each other. Common Internet destinations include online news services, content sharing platforms, social networking platforms, and the like. Many services and platforms include a content sharing aspect that allows users to discover, upload, view, and share media items, such as video content, image content, audio content, and so on. Other users may comment on the shared content, discover new content, locate updates, share additional content, and otherwise interact with the provided content. The shared media items may include content from professional content creators, e.g., creators of movies, music, and articles, as well as media items from amateur content creators, e.g., creators of video and photo blogging, short original videos, and status updates.